1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery including a nonaqueous electrolytic solution, a method of manufacturing the battery, and a nonaqueous electrolytic solution used for the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery such as a lithium ion secondary battery, further improvement in energy density has been studied as an effort to improve performance. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-042814 (JP 2002-042814 A) discloses that a high energy density battery can be realized by using a spinel-type lithium nickel manganese composite oxide having a high action potential as a positive electrode active material.
However, in the battery disclosed in JP 2002-042814 A, a positive electrode is in a high-potential state. Therefore, a nonaqueous electrolytic solution is oxidized and decomposed on the positive electrode, and a high-resistance film may be formed on a surface of the positive electrode. Alternatively, in the high-potential state, a constituent element (typically, a transition metal element) of a positive electrode active material may be gradually eluted in the nonaqueous electrolytic solution. In this case, the durability (for example, high-temperature cycle characteristics) of the battery may largely decrease.